


Karcok

by DeiLove



Series: Sketches [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiLove/pseuds/DeiLove
Summary: Legjobb barátnőmmel workshopot tartottunk, ahol 12 szót / kifejezést / idézetet adtunk egymásnak, amire utána 10-10 perc alatt rövid történetet kellett írnunk.





	1. „Mit állsz, lábaim előtt, tátongó mélység?”

**Author's Note:**

> A series első részében megtaláljátok a többi, angolul írt karcot

Mit állsz, lábaim előtt, tátongó mélység? Mit kísértesz, miért vonzasz magadhoz? Miért hívsz, mint szerető kedvesét keblére? Miért érzem, hogy jövőm Tőled függ? Mi vár rám, ha találkozom Veled?

Te pedig csak bámulsz rám némán, sötéten, kecsegtetőn. Kitárod karjaidat, óvatos szellővel vezetsz, húzol magadhoz, haza. Tartarosz vagy, vagy a biztonság? fut át agyamon, de újabb gondolat nélkül vetem a levegőbe magam, mint egy apró madár, amely csak most tanul repülni.

Közelednek a falak, Te mégis suttogod a nevem, és nyugtatsz, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Már látlak, ott állsz, mosolyogsz, hívsz, kedvesen mondod a nevem…

Zihálva, könnyezve, fuldokolva ülök fel az ágyamban.


	2. Húsevő baktériumok

A harmadik áldozatot hozták be ugyanazokkal a megfejthetetlen sérülésekkel. Mintha megrothadt volna a hús, ugyanakkor furcsa, egyenetlen darabok hiányoztak a testből, helyenként megmutatva még a csontot is. A fej viszont minden esetben egyben maradt, mintha az áldozat csak aludna.

Az orvosok nem jöttek rá, hogy mi történhetett. A tudósok és professzorok, akiket bevontak a nyomozásba, szintén nem hallottak semmi hasonlóról. Mindenki csak vonogatta a vállát és egy pszichopata sorozatgyilkost feltételezett a történtek mögött.

Kapcsolat viszont nem volt az áldozatok között, és a profilozók sem tudtak egy nagyjából egységes profilt elkészíteni az elkövetőről. Az egész történet tele volt ellentmondásokkal.

Aztán jöttek az újabb áldozatok. Először az egyik orvosszakértő, majd néhány a bevont tudósok közül, végül pedig a nyomozókhoz is elért, bármi is okozta a halálokat.

Mikor már senki nem élt azok közül, akik a három eredeti áldozattal foglalkoztak, messze, egy földalatti erődítményben, egy fiatal, szálkás termetű férfi elégedetten mosolygott a képernyőket nézve. A húsevő baktériumai még hatékonyabban irtották ezeket a pazarló, környezetet romboló, undorító állatokat, mint remélte.

– Holnap kezdődhet az invázió – vigyorgott.


End file.
